Like Siblings?
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is in love with Teddy Remus Lupin! Or is she? Maybe a kiss is the only way to find out.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it All!**

**Written for The Painfully Bad/Awkward kisses Challenge**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp Challenge**

**Prompt25: Accelerando, Bumble Bee by Aqua**

**AN: I would like to thank in-dreams-maybe for cleaning up the mess.**

**Okay, have fun reading!**

* * *

**Like Siblings**

_What the hell is the matter with you?_

Nothing!

_Then stop with the obscene and vile images!_

I can't help it!

_Yes, you can!_

Shut up.

_No, you shut up._

Whatever.

She continued to stare at Teddy, how childlike his laughter was. She wanted to run her fingers through his blue hair…

_Merlin! Here we go again._

"Shut up!" Lily screamed.

Silence filled the room. Both her brothers were staring at her with raised eye brows, and Teddy looked shocked.

Lily blushed furiously at her stupid behavior. She hastily muttered an apology and ran up to her bedroom. Why couldn't the voices in her head shut up? Now Teddy was probably thinking that she was a freak! Well, she obviously was. Who the hell had conversations with imaginary voices inside their head? As if they were speaking to another person? No one!

Oh Merlin! Why was she so stupid? Why couldn't she be all grown up and sophisticated like her mother, like the rest of her girl cousins? She had wanted to impress Teddy so badly today, and yet she had made a fool of herself _again_.

He was never going to like her as she wanted him to like her. She was actually sure that he thought of her as his freaking sister! But she wasn't. He was just another guy who she wasn't related to, so it was fine for her to like him, fantasize, and most of all, fervently hoped the he liked her too.

She heard the door open, she jumped. "Uh owhahfingc-"

"I'm sorry, is that a new language?" Teddy smiled, his eyes twinkling.

_This is where you speak Lily! You are not supposed to mumble words which don't make sense. Say something. Right, tongue has been plastered to her palate_. "Are you fine?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

"F-f-fine," she stuttered, but at least finally said something understandable.

"Lily?" Teddy held her eyes with his questioning gaze.

Realizing that he was much closer to her than ever, Lily started blushing again.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Completely side-tracked by his question, she seemed to regain some of her speaking ability, she said, "What? No, why would you think that?"

"Um, you have just been distant and quite different around me for a while." He shrugged.

Okay, so he noticed. Of course, she was _distant._ How else could she have reacted when she was falling in love with Teddy Lupin? He wasn't only practically her brother but also almost ten years older than her!

"I haven't," she mumbled.

"You're a lousy liar Lil," he told her, grinning.

"You're the only one who catches my bluff," she huffed.

"That's because I know you the best," he smiled adorably.

Acting on impulse, Lily threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down in a kiss.

Teddy froze under her intense reaction. She continued to kiss him, feeling the burn of his lips under hers. Then she felt him push her away. "What are you doing?" he could have all but screamed. But he simply stared at her horrified-she was too.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, what's going on with you?" he asked hesitantly, a slight tremble in his tone.

"I'm so stupid! Go away," she cried.

"No, you are not. Tell me what's wrong," he stated.

She still remained silent, unable to look up into his eyes. This was so _embarrassing_. Why couldn't he just listen to her and leave? She had practically attacked him!

And the kiss…it was so _horrible_. What had she been even _thinking_?

"Lily, you don't have to be embarrassed, I guess it happens." It was almost as if he had read her mind.

"It does?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah!" he agreed.

"No, it doesn't! You're like my brother. I don't know what was going on with me! And I kissed you, and the kiss… it was so bad!"

Teddy pursed his lips, almost as if he was controlling his laughter.

"Are you about to _laugh_?" she asked him, horrified.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny!" he started to chuckle.

Gaping at him in disbelief, Lily simply watched, waiting for him to get over his fit of laughter.

"Okay, how about we pretend it never happened?" he asked, once when he was able to talk.

"You would do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I would," he smiled.

"Okay, so, we are good?" Lily asked. She didn't want her stupid kiss to ruin things.

"Never better," he grinned.

Lily smiled back, vowing to mingle with other boys to whom she was not related in _any _way. But she did learn one thing though, being locked up as a teenager with just her brothers and Teddy throughout summer while all she wanted to fall in love was so not good.

You start developing stupid feelings, and then you start over analyzing everything! And to add oil to fire, you start planting bad kisses on their lips.

* * *

**AN: Well, there you go! I had it up written for a **_**long**_** time, but finally got it edited and uploaded! I hope you liked it. Please review! =)**


End file.
